Pelvis correction is the most common method of relieving low back pain.
As a conventional method for pelvis correction, there has been available a treatment method which uses a belt or traction device for fastening the pelvis. A temporary effect can be obtained by compressing only the pelvis using such a device, but the effect does not last very long: for example, the pain comes back after a predetermined period of time elapses since the end of the use of the belt or the like.
Examples of such a device include the one that uses a geared motor (Patent Document 1) and the one that requires a recipient to perform light exercise (Patent Document 2). These devices should be used on a recipient who is in a sitting position, a supine position, or the like, and are not designed for correcting the pelvis while he/she raises his/her body up, or more specifically, is in a “standing position” which is a stable state for the lumbar vertebra. In addition, the use of a mechanical device such as a motor may lead to excessive correction depending on how it is used.